


Classroom

by Shineestan



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen, Warning clownery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shineestan/pseuds/Shineestan
Summary: You and Changmin have class togther!





	Classroom

Y/n: *pushing Changmin into a physics classroom*   
Changmin: *tries to leave*  
Y/n: *locks the door* time to learn, bitch! The world isn't fucking flat!


End file.
